


Право на призыв

by hirasava



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: С момента V-дня прошло 15 лет. Гарри выжил и стал Артуром. Во время одной из операций с МИ-6, в которой участвуют Мерлин и Рокси, в Мерлина стреляют...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Demand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680415) by [Marzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzi/pseuds/Marzi). 



Эггзи уже давно смирился, что не в каждом большом деле играет первую скрипку, однако все равно не мог не признать, что немного завидовал Рокси. Ладно, зависть не совсем подходящее слово, но именно его он использовал, когда речь заходила о важных и опасных миссиях. Над завистью легко можно было посмеяться и отбросить, в отличие, скажем, от страха. 

Он был хорошим агентом, как и она. Однажды они вместе спасли мир, и это лишь добавило им решительности в желании защищать друг друга. За столом хорошо было известно, что Ланселот и Галахад являлись непреодолимой силой, когда речь шла о всеобщем благе. Они понимали друг друга с полуслова и были очень близки, поэтому зачастую им выпадали совместные задания. Единственная причина, по которой сейчас он не находился на миссии с Рокси, — это особенные навыки Мерлина, которыми сам он не обладал. 

Эггзи наслаждался возможностью стать голосом в ухе Мерлина, поменявшись с ним местами. Тот, правда, не всегда воспринимал шутки, которыми сыпал Эггзи, однако, пока Мерлин не вернулся домой, это не имело значения. 

С другой стороны, впервые с тех пор, как стал работать в Кингсмэн, он осознал, что координировать агентов — такое же выматывающее и чертовски нервное занятие, как и находиться в поле. Каждый раз, когда приходится принимать решение, ощущаешь себя одновременно Богом и беспомощным младенцем. Эггзи предпочитал поле. Оно явно лучше подходило для его кровяного давления.

Чем отсиживаться в норе Мерлина, Эггзи предпочел работать в конференц-зале. Он ценил возможность разложить по столу свои папки, и использовал зеркало параллельно с ноутбуками. 

Снующий рядом и всегда готовый помочь дополнительный персонал также придавал уверенности. Ему нравилось видеть их лица и ощущать движение вокруг стола вместо того, чтобы толкаться в тесных офисах. При этом лучше циркулировал воздух, и атмосфера не так сгущалась от нескольких дней непрерывной работы. 

Эггзи также мог поглядывать украдкой на кресло во главе стола. Сейчас, пока они работали, оно пустовало, но все равно напоминало ему о человеке, который занимает его. Артур. Гарри.

Мысли о наставнике всегда успокаивали его и помогали сконцентрироваться, напоминая, что чудеса возможны. Потому что когда этот одноглазый ублюдок объявился в ателье после дня V, Эггзи не смог охарактеризовать иначе как _гребаное чудо_. 

Господи, именно в этом они сейчас и нуждались. Еще одном гребаном чуде.

Рокси и Мерлин работали под прикрытием вместе с агентами МИ-6. Конечно, в МИ-6 не знали, кто они на самом деле, и это очень быстро стало проблемой. Потому что, когда врешь МИ-6, те, как правило, становятся очень... дерганными.

— Ланселот, с*бывайся оттуда. 

— Мерлин...

Глаза Эггзи метнулись от нее в сторону Мерлина. 

— Я нашел его.

Тяжелые дыхание было единственным, что доносилось из динамика, но и этого Эггзи было достаточно, чтобы понять, что тот жив. Они смогут поговорить, когда в Мерлина перестанут стрелять. 

— Ланселот, эвакуируйся. 

— Поняла. 

Она выпрыгнула из окна, и на экране замелькали сине-зеленые пятна, когда она упала в воду.

Она оказалась под водой, и Эггзи понял, что теперь Рокси в безопасности.

— Мерлин, вас окружают, вы должны выйти из этого коридора, — он поднял чертежи здания. — Поверните напра...

Он не успел договорить, потому что экран резко потемнел, что означало, что Мерлин упал лицом на землю.

_«Ты долбаный идиот! Мы загнали его в угол!»_

— Мерлин! — Эггзи хотелось выругаться. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы узнать, жив ли еще тот. 

Но все, что он имел — это неистовые крики агентов, которые подстрелили его, когда узнали, когда узнали, что Рокси сбежала.

Эггзи бросил взгляд на пустое кресло во главе стола. 

— Вызовите Артура.

К нему подскочил техник, глядя на один из мониторов, поддерживающих миссию. Изображение Рокси было нечетким, пока она находилась в воде. Экран Мерлина показывал лишь непонятный кусок пола. 

— Ланселот, когда доплывешь до точки эвакуации, не жди.

— Поняла. 

Лишь едва заметная дрожь проявилась в ее голосе.

Джонс бросил Эггзи через стол лист, который приземлился вверх ногами.

_«Артур в пути»_ — прочитал он.

Хорошо. Боже, сейчас помочь можно было лишь Рокси, но он ничего не мог сделать для Мерлина. Только слушать.

_«Вызовите сюда медиков. Немедленно»._

Эггзи закрыл глаза. _Жив_. Он еще жив. Сейчас.

— Я хочу получить контроль над всеми больницами и военными базами в пределах пятидесяти километров от них. Когда они доставят Мерлина, мы должны его перехватить. 

Только бы для его лечения они нашли какого-нибудь обычного врача, а не из их структуры. Вытащить его из больницы будет намного проще, чем из режимного объекта МИ-6. Тем более не хотелось бы в процессе нанести урон Агентству.

Очки Мерлина и другие передатчики были сняты при транспортировке, поэтому они остались совсем без связи и не знали, куда его повезли.

Эггзи стоял, совершенно не помня, когда успел встать с кресла. Он ухватился за край стола и нервно раскачивался, пытаясь придумать, что еще сделать. 

Рокси благополучно отступала. 

Мерлина куда-то повезли. Живого. Пока.

— Уничтожьте их компьютеры и любую связь, поступающую от объекта. Я не хочу, чтобы у них остались цифровые изображения их лиц. 

У них были свои резервные копии отчетов операции, в отличие от МИ-6.

Если Эггзи захочется поделиться ими позже, он предоставит некоторые из них Агентству.

— Лучше кому-то из вас объяснить мне, как могло провалиться их прикрытие.

— Похоже, они обнаружили некоторые наши троянские программы у себя в системе.

МИ-6 наконец-то продемонстрировало стремление к техническому прогрессу. При других обстоятельствах Эггзи поздравил бы их. 

Один из молодых специалистов, — Борс? Марс? Ларс? — недоуменно покачал головой. 

— Личности Ланселота и Мерлина должны были поддерживаться...

— Да, но когда вы ищете шпиона, два высококвалифицированных незнакомца будут явно выделяться.

Неприятно, когда собственный профессионализм оборачивается бедой.

Эггзи опустил голову и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не треснуть кулаком по столу. «Ты лажани там немного» — не самое лучшее напутствие кому-либо. 

Артур ворвался в дверь, и это стало еще одним дополнением к тому хаосу, что творился вокруг.

Эггзи не вздохнул с облегчением, но почувствовал, как немного отпускает напряжение, сковавшее его тело. Артур был их лидером и всегда находил решения. 

Кроме того, Гарри являлся чертовски хорошим талисманом на удачу.

— Отчет.

— Ланселот на пути к точке эвакуации. Преследование не обнаружено. Мерлин ранен и его куда-то отвезли на лечение. Куда — пока неизвестно.

Гвалт вокруг говорил сам за себя — они изо всех сил пытались выяснить это максимально быстро.

— Кто стрелял?

Гарри остановился около кресла рядом с Эггзи, схватившись за спинку. 

— МИ-6. Кто-то из них обнаружил нашу лазейку в системе и понял, что что-то не так. Операция по первоначальной цели даже не...

— Вон.

Гомон суетящегося вокруг персонала, который работал, переговариваясь друг с другом, словно запнулся, а потом резко затих. Они не были уверены, что расслышали правильно приказ. 

— Все вон!

На этот раз они поняли, схватили ноутбуки и документы и кинулись к двери. Как бы то ни было, задача обнаружить Мерлина все еще была первостепенной. 

Гарри, сгорбившись, вцепился руками в спинку кресла, словно та была единственной вещью, удерживающей его на ногах. 

Мерлин и Артур были последними из старшего поколения Кингсмен. За столом они были известны тем, что когда-то оба пережили «конец света». Между ними было полное взаимопонимание в работе, рожденное многолетним партнерством. И никого не удивило, что это партнерство касалось не только работы, но и любви.

Это напоминало отношения Эггзи и Рокси. Не считая секса. 

Даже зная все это, Эггзи испугался, взглянув в лицо Гарри. Эггзи испугался. За все пятнадцать лет, которые он работал с этим человеком, он никогда не видел у него такого выражения.

Темная лента его повязки так же резко, как и всегда, пересекала серебро волос, но сейчас подчеркивала морщины на лице. Казалось, она будто впивалась ему в кожу, делая акцент на всех следах, оставленных временем и работой на его лице. Внезапно он показался Эггзи очень старым и сломленным. Это напоминало столкновение с незнакомцем.

Он выглядел усталым и чертовски напуганным.

"Зависть" было тем словом, которое Эггзи и Рокси использовали как кодовое для обозначения беспокойства. Он никогда не спрашивал, какое было у Артура с Мерлином. Они, казалось, действовали, руководствуясь какой-то глубинной взаимосвязью и абсолютным доверием. Им не нужны были коды, они и без этого знали друг друга.

Все сотрудники вышли, поэтому присутствие Эггзи либо не беспокоило его, либо он понятия не имел, что он все еще здесь. Руки Гарри дрожали, когда он достал мобильный из кармана, и Эггзи при виде этого отвел глаза. Он не запомнил набранный номер, потому что отвернулся, но не был уверен, что хотел бы его знать.

— У вас один из моих агентов.

Эггзи повернулся к нему. Не только потому, что услышал, как Гарри так запросто и нагло позвонил главе МИ-6 и откровенно заявил подобное. Но потому, как он произнес это — едва сдерживая волнение в голосе.

Он _рушился_ прямо у него на глазах. 

— Если вы не вернете его мне в течение двадцати четырех часов, и я обнаружу на его теле хоть один чертов синяк, происхождение которого он не сможет объяснить, я сотру вашу чертову контору с лица земли.

Эггзи даже не был уверен, закончил ли Гарри вызов перед тем, как выронил мобильный на пол.

Он был так потрясен, увидев слезы, стекающие по лицу Гарри, что даже не подумал снова отвернуться.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри поерзал на сидении. Ему пришло в голову, что спустя столько лет кто-то мог бы уже придумать и более удобные кресла для больниц. Хотя, чего уж там, сон явно не возглавлял список его приоритетов. Если бы он заснул, то не смог бы следить за Мерлином — его Алистером, — и напоминать себе, что с ним все в порядке.

Он должен был его вернуть.

Он глубже погрузился в неудобное кресло, и его спина заныла. Черт, старость — не радость. Он провел рукой по лицу, задевая пальцами тесемки повязки. Потеря глаза стала чертовски неприятной вещью. А находиться здесь — и вовсе хреновая шутка. Мерлин был координатором. Он вообще не должен был оказаться в поле, даже на миссии с минимальной степенью опасности.

Алистер не должен был пострадать. Он должен был находиться дома, рядом с ним, жалуясь на пышную, седую шевелюру Гарри, по сравнению с его собственной лысиной, готовить завтрак и ворчать на него, чтобы он не клал в чай столько сахара. А ночью обнимать его и напоминать ему о том, что он _человек_.

Он не должен был оказаться на больничной койке.

Гарри подумал, что может заполучить еще один сердечный приступ. Яд, вызвавший предыдущий, просочился из лаборатории Мерлина, находящейся на несколько этажей ниже его кабинета. Пусть этот ублюдок придет в себя и увидит Гарри на соседней кровати, пусть пытается узнать, что произошло, пока он был в отключке. Алистер часто говорил, что если бы у него остались волосы, из-за Гарри он все равно бы их все повыдирал. Словно он один переживал и беспокоился. Или это Гарри постоянно встревал в безрассудные ситуации. Или он мог бы бросить его, после того, как тот опять натворит какую-нибудь глупость, словно они оба в нынешние времена не чудили одинаково. Гарри отказался от идеи умереть в одиночестве больше десяти лет назад. Куда пойдет один, туда за ним последует и другой. 

Конечно, это отдавало некоей созависимостью. Не говоря уже о том, что яд — явная мелодрама. Их роман вряд ли напоминал историю Ромео и Джульетты. Это даже романом не было. Сорок лет дружбы и тридцать — отношений, совершенно не поддающихся описанию. И сочетать все это с их совместной работой было чертовски сложно. 

Гарри не имел привычки требовать что-то от Вселенной, но сейчас очень хотел сделать это. Проклятое отчаяние, с которым он молчаливо взывал, моля о том, чтобы Алистер был жив, когда Эггзи сказал ему, что того подстрелили. Его кошмарный непрофессионализм, вылившийся в звонок главе МИ-6 на личный номер, — все это дало ему право требовать. Гарри хватался за эту холодную, несговорчивую Вселенную, поняв, что ткань его реальности рвалась под пальцами и не за что больше было зацепиться.

«Нет», — сказала она ему. Существуют и другие варианты.

И нахрен все — он уже достаточно стар, чтобы согласиться на них.

Он смотрел на Алистера, и тишину нарушал лишь пронзительный писк кардиомонитора. А не его низкий голос.

— На тебя совсем не похоже заставлять меня ждать. Я слышал, что знающие тебя люди говорят, будто ты, в конечном счете, подстраиваешься под привычки и действия окружающих, но тебе стоило быть умнее и не подражать мне.

Привычка опаздывать была характерной чертой Гарри, когда он носил позывной "Галахад". В молодости он называл это умением красиво обставлять своё появление. Став старше, он начал объяснять это поисками путей для отступления. Потому что каждая миссия таила в себе совсем не то, чем была на бумаге. И сейчас в его жизни существовало нечто большее, чем миссии, которым он посвящал себя.

Вот дерьмо. Наконец, он пришел к этому, не так ли? _Выход на пенсию_.

Оба и прежде получали ранения, хотя Гарри, возможно, гораздо чаще. В него стреляли, его резали, рвали и ломали. Похищали. Пытали. Когда было нужно, он сам исчезал. А тот п*ец, который случился, когда он стал Артуром? Безопасность зияла дырами, агенты разбежались в разные стороны и не желали выходить на связь, пока ситуация не разрешилась и не были найдены виновные. 

В то время ему частенько приходилось лить слезы. Обычно это помогало снять стресс, разрывающий его изнутри. Тогда Гарри еще не пришел к решению не умирать в одиночестве. 

Прошли годы, прежде чем он услышал тихую просьбу от лежащего рядом с ним Алистера. 

И после этой эскапады он собирался отозваться на эту просьбу.

Он заслужил это.

Гарри протянулся и взял Алистера за руку. Ответа не последовало, поэтому он взял и другую, обхватив сразу обе.

— Ты говорил, что не доживешь до этого дня. Но поскольку ты однозначно жив, все, что тебе теперь нужно сделать — это открыть глаза и увидеть.

Язык прилип к гортани. Абсурдность того, что он собирался сделать, настигала его. Но этому человеку он мог позволить увидеть себя в столь смешном положении. 

Гарри наклонился вперед, проклиная свою дрожь, и поцеловал Алистера в нос.

— Открой глаза.

Это не было просьбой.

Вселенная услышала.


End file.
